


Fais-le encore

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Restored, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je t'en prie...", chuchota Dean en fermant les yeux, le souffle tremblant. "Fais-le encore." Et Castiel se voit forcé d'obtempérer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fais-le encore

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Fais-le encore  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Fluffy d'amour bien guimauve tout dégoulinant d'OOC merci bonsoir  
> Couple : Destiel  
> Nombre de mots : 415

« Je t'en prie, je t'en prie ! », supplia Dean, les yeux fermement clos.  
« Fais-le encore. », chuchota-t-il dans un souffle éteint.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'avait prononcé à voix haute, mais Castiel eut l'air de l'avoir entendu, car il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Précautionneux, comme toujours.  
C'était indescriptible. Comme une première fois – et ça l'était.  
« Cas....Cas », hoqueta Dean entre deux baisers, le visage brûlant sous les mains de l'ange.  
Son expression était difficile à déchiffrer pour Castiel qui l'observait entre ses cils à demi fermés. Culpabilité, honte. Désir. Dévotion. Amour, peut-être. Désespoir, sûrement.  
Il embrassa Dean à pleine bouche, comme s'il était la seule chose qui comptait – et il l'était.  
Comme si un baiser pouvait effacer la douleur, les doutes, la colère qui grondait encore entre eux, séquelles de vieilles rancœurs non-oubliées ; et le sentiment d'impuissance, présent à chaque seconde, que Castiel avait cru pouvoir contourner en se prenant pour dieu l'espace de quelques jours.  
Idiot.  
Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais. Que son existence n'avait de sens qu'entourant la sienne.  
Il voulait le réconforter comme personne ne semblait l'avoir fait de toute sa vie. Pourquoi Dean Winchester n'était-il pas davantage aimé ? Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour passer devant lui sans être frappés par la beauté fulgurante de son âme, douce, forte, et courageuse ?  
Tout ça le dépassait.  
Les mots d'adoration se bousculaient dans son esprit et aucun ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Les doigts de Dean s'agrippèrent à son trenchcoat. Son étreinte était si faible, si fragile, face à la puissance de l'ange ; il aimait cela. Craignait cela.  
Sa main se posa sur celle du chasseur ; sa bouche reprit ses incantations contre la sienne, pour le garder contre lui.  
Des _je t'aime_ qui se perdaient dans le néant. Pas besoin de les prononcer.  
Un sanglot échappa à Dean et il rougit de honte. Alors Castiel caressa son visage, l'embrassa, le caressa encore, tout en plumes, chaleur, tendresse. Tout en _je t'aime, tu remplis mon univers de couleurs._  
Tu es tellement, tellement précieux.  
« Encore... », gémit Dean, la voix brisée.  
Castiel colla son front contre le sien et prit son visage entre ses mains.  
Pas besoin de le dire. Pourtant, il avait appris, à force de les fréquenter, que malgré les actes, les Winchester avaient besoin d'une parole.  
« Tu es toute ma vie. Dean. »


End file.
